Revere
by kickasskunoichi
Summary: With every increasing beat of his heart, he felt his love for her expand tenfold. Oneshot. Mature content.


**A/N: as with** _ **Orphic**_ **, this fic is inspired by a song; Too Good by Troye Sivan. The mood and lyrics have always reminded me of their relationship so I encourage you to listen to it while you read, or you only get a slice of the intended effect! I have been working on this for a very long time, and I really like how it turned out. Hopefully you'll love it just as much as I do.**

 **Revere - to regard with deep respect and awe**

* * *

 _Too good to be good for me  
Too bad that that's all I need_

 _._

The one question he always asked himself was why.

Why, out of the millions of others, did she choose to keep on loving him?

It wasn't that he thought he wasn't worthy – Sakura had taught him that his past sufferings only meant he deserved to be loved even more – but that he thought she deserved better. That wasn't to say he didn't love her, because there was not an inch of his heart that wasn't filled with adoration for this woman, but he could not forgive himself, even now, for how much he had wronged her in the past.

Time and time again, when he had shown nothing but blind cruelty, her love for him didn't waver.

So the question echoed in his mind, never ceasing its perilous efforts.

 _Why?_

Sasuke had asked her this once before, but she had only smiled and told him that it was because she couldn't _not_ love him. He had wanted to scoff in her face, for he believed love could be changed by vicious actions, marred by unforgiving words and destroyed by the darkest intent.

And he had committed all of those.

He wished these thoughts would stop tormenting him, guilt eating him raw that he was even questioning her love, as if she didn't know what was best for herself. And he was selfish, so very selfish that if he could go back and stop their ardency from blossoming, he wouldn't.

Sakura was what he needed. He wasn't afraid to admit that, because he didn't think he could exist in the right state of mind without her. Didn't think he'd want to.

Beside him, she slept, unbeknownst to the thoughts that plagued him, her loose hair spilling over her skin like a waterfall, the ends curling softly as if trying to reach out to him. Sasuke's expression was open as he stared down at her. He lifted his fingers to her face, lightly brushing her cheek as if checking she was real.

This slightest caress caused her to awaken, and he caught his breath, for he had coaxed a flower to bloom and was unprepared for its greatness.

He blinked down at her, pausing a moment before drawing closer instead of further away as he had used to. His thumb skimmed her lip, and he leaned in to kiss the edge of her mouth.

Sakura relished the sudden softness of his actions; a man who often kept his insecurities locked up now showed them clear on his face. She noticed at once he was at war in his head, but did not press him for details on anything more than what he was willing to give.

Instead, she turned her head into the kiss, mouth brushing against his own, her body rousing when she heard him _groan_.

His hand gripped her waist, pulling her closer into him, the touch scorching her skin with its fervour. Their bodies pressed together, but he did not continue, lost again to his thoughts as he rested his forehead on her collarbone.

When he finally lifted his face to look down at her again, her heart clenched at the look in his eyes.

"Sakura," he said, his voice threaded with unhidden anguish. "Why?"

She lifted her hand to his brow, smoothing away the crease, knowing exactly what he was asking. "How could I not?"

The same answer again, yet this time it did not anger him. He sighed, a soft exhalation against her cheek and kissed her jaw.

She delighted in the reverence. His fingers trailed her bare thigh, and a shiver alighted down her spine. She arched toward him, wanting so badly to meld their beings into one.

But he was slow and wanted to cherish her, so he took his time, and she was rendered breathless by his gentleness as he laid kisses upon her skin. His tongue laved her throat, teasing the mouth induced bruises he had left there earlier as his lone hand drifted up under her shirt.

"Sasuke," she pleaded.

His mouth brushed her neck one last time before he tugged up her night shirt, her nipples hardening at the cool air and his dark, watchful gaze. As he bent to trap one in his mouth, gently sucking, she moaned louder than anticipated. His hips bucked into hers without his control, and she noticed the blush spreading fast on his cheeks at his unconcealed eagerness, mirroring her own.

Sakura's hands found his hair, her fingers tangling in the black silk, causing his heart to kick up at the tenderness. He groaned, mouth pressing into the side of her breast, lost momentarily in the feeling she caused to him.

She tugged at his hair, bringing his face directly above hers so she could meet his eyes, hoping to convey even an ounce of the emotion ricocheting inside her.

Just looking at her like that, her eyes bright with her love for him yet dark with intent, he could not stop himself from pressing his lips against hers in a heated, bruising kiss. He was set instantly ablaze, not expecting the electric rush that shot through him. His mouth left hers too quickly, once again burying his head in the place where her shoulder met her neck, trying to calm himself, hot breath puffing against her already flushed skin.

Sakura had rarely seen him in such state of vulnerability. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him impossibly closer, and let her hands drift down his shoulder blades, feeling each shiver of his muscles that would've otherwise been lost to her.

He was a quaking volcano in her arms.

When she reached his waist, he stopped her, moving to interlock their fingers above her head in one smooth motion.

A blush marred her face at the intensity to which he looked at her, his black eyes fathomless. Her heart pounded sporadically, and Sakura threw her head to the side, unable to take it. Sasuke kissed her cheek, movements shaky as he readied himself. She whimpered as he pushed within her, slowly, almost languidly as if he wished to draw out her reaction.

Their hands never left each others as he rocked them until their breath caught and gasps mingled.

Her thighs squeezed his waist, her mind slowly hazing over as she was brought closer to her undoing. Sasuke panted at the heightened tightness, their sweat-slick bodies pressing together and growing more desperate.

And with every increasing beat of his heart, he felt his love for her expand tenfold.

"Sakura," he grunted hotly in her ear, and it was all it took to send them both over the edge, making no attempt to muffle their cries.

Later, when he gazed upon her sleeping form again, tucked against him, he was overcome with such deep affection that it shook him to the core.

Finally, _finally_ he understood. Finally he accepted.

It was like breathing, an unconscious effort that kept you alive.

How could he not love her?

/


End file.
